kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim
is the Movie War crossover between the upcoming ''Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Wizard. The film will premiere in Japanese cinemas on December 14, 2013. Continuity and Placement *Wizard - After Episode 53. *Gaim - Long after a battle with Kamen Rider Bravo. Story Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place Haruto encounters a Phantom called that can eat other Phantoms and gains their abilities. Ogre seeks to become the strongest Phantom by devouring the Dragon Phantom residing within Haruto and takes the Hope Ring from him to in a scheme to make him fall into despair. When trying to retrieve the stolen ring, the thought to be deceased Koyomi appears in front of Haruto and transforms into the White Wizard. Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale A battle royale is being held exclusively for the Armored Riders in Zawame City. Kamen Riders Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Kurokage, and Gridon decide to enter the competition. While fighting, a crack opens in the sky and mysterious monsters pour out from it. One of the monsters captures Mai and returns to the crack, with the Riders giving chase. Soon, they find themselves in a Warring States Period-esque world where the Kamen Riders are called and are fighting each other. The confused Kamen Rider Gaim then gets attacked by the strongest . Sengoku Movie Battle Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast join Kamen Rider Gaim in the alternate world to stop Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim from acquiring the "ultimate power" he seeks. Characters Kamen Riders Allies Wizard *Rinko Daimon *Shunpei Nara *Wajima Shigeru Gaim *Team Gaim **Mai Takatsukasa *Team Baron **Zack *DJ Sagara Others *Hideyoshi *Cha-cha *Nobunaga *Ranmaru *Kiva's lord/leader *Fourze's lord/leader *Iyeasu Villains *Oosuka (Ogre Phantom) *Carbuncle Phantom Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Kamen Rider Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Flame Dragon, Infinity ***Magic: Drago Timer **'Style Used:' ***Flame Style, Flame Dragon, Water Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Land Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Infinity Style **White Wizard ***Transformation: Change ***Magic: Connect **Kamen Rider Beast: ***Beast Color: Buffa, Hyper **'Mantles Used': ***Buffa Mantle, Beast Hyper Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange, Wizard **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana, OOO **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou, Double **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon, Fourze **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri **Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim ***Blood Orange *'Arms Change:' **Gaim ***Orange Arms, Wizard Arms **Baron ***Banana Arms, OOO Arms **Ryugen ***Budou Arms, Double Arms **Zangetsu ***Melon Arms, Fourze Arms **Gridon ***Donguri Arms **Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Bujin Gaim ***Blood Orange Arms Cast ;Wizard Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Gaim Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Sengoku Movie Battle Cast * : * : * : *TBA: *TBA: * : * : JOY * : Notes *Due to him not making a cameo in Kamen Rider Wizard's movie, this is the first film appearance of Kamen Rider Gaim. *With multiple Riders appearing from the beginning of Kamen Rider Gaim, a Neo-Heisei first, this is the first Movie War film not to feature the debut of the current series Secondary Rider. However, with the possibility of future Riders appearing during the run of Gaim, a cameo appearance by an upcoming Rider (Such as the peach-themed Rider, cherry-themed Rider, or lemon-themed Rider) is not necessarily ruled out. *This movie holds the record of the longest Kamen Rider movie name in franchise history. **It also has the record for most movie-exclusive Forms, at a total of four (Gaim Wizard Arms, Baron OOO Arms, Ryugen Double Arms, and Zangetsu Fourze Arms). *The Rider Arms used have a connection between the Rider who uses it: **Gaim in Wizard Arms: Both are very protective of their friends, have a sword as a default sidearm, and got their powers unintentionally (Haruto by being kidnapped, Kota accidentally finding the Sengoku Driver) **Baron in OOO Arms: TBA **Ryugen in Double Arms: Ryugen's name translates into "Dragon Mystery". Mysteries are associated with Double's profession as a detective. Additionally, Ryugen's base colors of green and purple (even without Budou Arms) matches CycloneJoker's colors. **Zangetsu in Fourze Arms: Zangetsu's name translates into "Slaying Moon". The Moon is the location of Fourze and the Kamen Rider Club's headquarters, the Rabbit Hatch. Additionally, both are predominantly white in color. External links *Official Website Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers